Pour une dernière fois
by X-Mannix
Summary: Ils se retrouvent encore dans cette chambre, à faire ce qu'ils faisaient à chaque fois, sans savoir que ce serai bien la dernière. Trop court? Tant pis ... il n'en faut pas plus. HP/DM


Bien, Tout appartien à **J.K. Rowling** , sauf le déroulement de cette histoire pour laquelle j'ai pris du plaisir _( et un peu de tristesse je dois dire .. )_

Premiere OS sur ce couple que j'ai enfin réussi à finir!_ ( en même temps ça m'a pris 2h ..)_

J'ai mis Rated M, au cas où, car il n'y a juste que le début et je trouve pas ça si ... enfin, il n'y a rien de très explicite ^^' . Passez quand même une bonne lecture! ..

J'oubliais, pour tout **homophobe**, où **âmes un peu sensible** _( ohh, rien de bien méchant je vous rassure mais ne sait-on jamais. )_ **Que faites-vous ici? Ils serai mieux pour vous de Partir!**

* * *

-

**Pour une dernière fois.**

Encore un soir où il m'allongea sur le lit, où nos corps déjà nus s'enlaçaient avec envie et non avec sentiments. Ses doigts caressaient ça et là quelque partie de ma peau devenu tellement sensible à ses touchés. L'une de ses mains descendait vers mon entre-jambe déjà bien durci à cause de lui. Il me prépara en me masturbant lentement, me soutirant quelques sons anodins qui n'étaient vraiment pas digne de ma renommé.

Il m'écarta les jambes et rentra d'un coup sec, j'essayais par tous les moyens de ne pas exprimer mon plaisir, de ne pas le hurler tellement c'était intense. J'avais comme l'impression qu'il s'appliquait à m'envoyer au septième ciel, comme s'il voulait en finir au plus vite avec cet ébat. Quelque chose le dérangeai, je pouvais facilement le ressentir dans ses gestes et dans ses yeux, quand ils croisaient les miens, ce qui était assez rare, vu la situation dans laquelle nous nous trouvions.

La fin arriva bien plus vite que prévu, et trop vite à mon goût. Mais tant que monsieur était content … ça n'importait peu ...

* * *

Il se retira, s'habilla et s'apprêta encore une fois à partir. A me laisser seul avec mes remords et mes sentiments. Qui aurai cru que se soit moi, qui puisse ressentir quelque chose et non lui. Après tout, c'est moi le moins sensible normalement. Je me redressai doucement, m'appuyant sur mes coude et regardant dans sa direction. C'est alors qu'il se retourna et encra ses yeux émeraudes dans les miens qui sont gris orage.

**«-** On se retrouve demain?

**-**Eh bien, je suis flatté de te satisfaire toujours autant. _Ironisais-je_.**»**

Il a l'air un peu surpris, ça me ferait presque rigoler. Il doit se demander ce que j'ai? C'est juste que je couche avec mon ex-ennemi de toujours, que je ressens bien plus que quoi que ce soit pour lui et que lui ne prend que son pied et part ensuite comme si de rien n'était. Je suis fou amoureux d'un connard, voilà ce qui m'arrive! Mais peut importe ce que je dirai, il n'en tiendra pas compte.

**«-**Malfoy? **»**

Son regard était dur, il n'y avait aucun sentiments, même pas de la pitié ou encore de la colère. Il était juste devenu indifférent à mes remarques, à mes coups, à moi. Yeux dans les yeux, je mettrai fin à tout ceci. J'arrêterai cette torture pour moi et recommencerai une nouvelle vie, ma vie.

**«-** Arrêtons de nous voir.

**-**Pardon? _Se fâcha-t-il._

**-**C'est mieux pour nous si nous arrêtions ce petit jeu.** »**

Il réagit à peine, je voyais un petit rictus se former sur ses lèvres. Alors c'était ainsi, je n'étais bon qu'à satisfaire ses envies, j'aurai du m'en douter. Il n'y avait vraiment rien du tout entre nous, je me faisais tellement d'illusion que j'en payais les frais à présent. Nous n'aurions jamais du commencer et continuer dans cette direction. Après-en, il fallait prendre un autre chemin, un chemin plus raisonnable pour nous deux.

**«-**Tu as raison, c'est beaucoup mieux ainsi. Adieu Malfoy. **»**

Il sortit et claqua la porte, je n'entendais plus rien autour de moi, seul les battements sourd de mon cœur détruit. Mes yeux me picotaient, je commençais à voir flou. Je ne pouvais pas pleurer, je me devais de ne pas faire couler ces gouttes. Pourtant, ma douleur était telle que j'aurais voulu crier, hurler mon désespoir. Je m'enroulai dans les draps souillé par notre dernier ébat, respirant ce qui restait de son odeur, et pleurant durant de longue minute interminable, avant de sombrer dans ce qu'on appelle les bras de Morphée.

J'avais été humilié, il m'avait tout pris ; mon cœur, ma virginité. Il était le seul à me faire ressentir tant de choses, le seul à me faire exprimer tant de chose. Oui c'était le seul que je pensais digne de moi, pourtant le voilà à présent partit. Il avait quitté ma vie à jamais, je devais tout recommencer. Je savais que ma vie n'avait plus aucun sens sans lui, que je ne pourrai plus trouvé quelqu'un d'aussi magnifique que lui. Je devais tout simplement vivre sans ma raison de survivre. Ce que je ne savais pas, c'est qu'il en souffrait autant que moi.

**End**

**-**

**

* * *

**

Et voilà, encore un truc tout triste .* Me tuer pas please!*

Bon, plus sérieusement, cette histoire me trottait dans la tête depuis un bout de temps ... Mais je pensais faire une Happy end au début xD, c'est par la suite que ... c'est venu ainsi. ( J'aime faire souffrir Draco que voulez vous, il n'a pas à être aussi cool et audieux dans le film de J.K. Rowling .

Malgré ce court petit écrit, dite quand même ce que vous en pensez .. ( Je sais pas moi, des fautes d'ortho, de construction ... ? )

Merci d'avance!


End file.
